


What do I get?

by im_the_hero



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: Childishness, First Meeting, Flirting, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_hero/pseuds/im_the_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "Come  on Bryant! My gran-gran could have hit the ball by now!" Rizzo teased. Kris felt a vein throb in his temples and he choked up on the bat, knuckles going white under his batting gloves as he stared down Jake, waiting for the pitch to be delivered. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do I get?

The first time Kris and Anthony met, was similar to when small children first meet. They tried to show off and one up each other. 

"Dude, Bryant, I bet you can't hit a home run over the right field fence." Anthony challenged.

Kris flashed Anthony an arrogant smile, white teeth dazzling and blue eyes shining with challenge.

"What'll you give me if I can do it?" Kris asked, sizing up the distance from home plate to right field. It looked so far, but if he could hit it just right....

"I'll buy you your favorite candy in bulk." Rizzo offered.

Kris's smile turned into a full grin. "It's heath bars, and you're on! Jake, give me a bucket full!"

Kris let the first few whiz by, trying to gauge the placement of his perfect pitch to send it flying.

"Come on Bryant! My gran-gran could have hit the ball by now!" Rizzo teased. Kris felt a vein throb in his temples and he choked up on the bat, knuckles going white under his batting gloves as he stared down Jake, waiting for the pitch to be delivered. 

Kris reared back on his back leg, first twisting his hips, then following through with his arms as his bat cracked against the ball, sending it flying. His hands stung from the force of the connection, but he ignored it as he watched the ball sail over the right field ivy.

When Kris looked at Anthony again, Kris would almost say he looks starstruck. His eyes wide, slack jawed, and cheeks flushed. 

Anthony sighed. "I'll have you're candy tomorrow."

______

 

"Bet you can't get the first batter out." Rizzo said as they took the field. Kris looked to see who was on deck and smirked. This guy had ground out to him twice now.

"What'll you give me if I do?" Kris asked as he marched over to third.

"Drinks after the game on me." Anthony offered up before Kris was too far away to have to yell.

Kris doesn't really enjoy drinking, beer is nasty and their's a stigma against men ordering 'feminine' drinks. But he'd get to spend time with Rizz. He liked the guys company.

"Sure. I'm game." Kris said before hustling to third base.

The line drive that came at him would have knocked teeth out if he hadn't reacted in time. After he threw the ball back to Jake, he caught Anthony giving him a smile and a thumbs up.

______

"How many peices of gum can you chew at one time?" Anthony mused aloud one slow game, chomping on a peice of Double Bubble bubble gum.

Kris hummed in thought for a moment. "I dunno. But I'm sensing a challenge."

Anthony grinned at him, then spit out his wad of gum. "I bet you can't chew six peices at once."

Kris would have scoffed, but then Anthony would have upped the amount. "What's my prize if I can do it?" Kris inquired.

Rizz picked up another piece of gum. "Dinner sound good? Jake's wife said there's a good Italian place a few blocks from our hotel."

He pretended to think about it. He pretended not to notice Kyle Shwarber giving him a knowing look, or how Lester snickered and nudged Zobris and pointed at them, as if they were all in on a joke together at his and Anthony's expense.

"Six you said?" Kris asked in a daze, already reaching for the bucket of gum.

"Think you can handle it?" Rizzo taunted.

"We'll find out." Kris said, and soon enough he was chomping on six peices of bubble gum and blowing bubbles.

Rizz heaved a sigh, though he didn't sound all that disappointed. "Seven okay for dinner?"

Kris blew and popped one more bubble before spitting the gum out. "Sure. We'll meet in the lobby."

_____

 

"You see where Joe's standing over there?" Kris asked Anthony conspiringly.

"Yeah, what about him?" Rizzo asked back, taking some practice swings. 

"Bet you can't ground it out between his legs." Kris brought his hand up to cover his mouth as he cackled.

Anthony choked back his own laugh. "And if I can?" Rizz asked, twisting at the waist to stretch out.

Kris gnawed at his bottom lip. He'd been thinking about Rizz a lot more frequently. Not in the best bro way either. So Kris was just gonna have to go out on a limb.

"A kiss." He said, almost too quiet, except he knew Rizz heard him from the way he stopped moving and his eyes bugged out. Kris opened his mouth in an attempt to take it back when Anthony spoke.

"Just one kiss?" He asked, and there it was again, that sideways smile and mischievous grin.

"Mmm. Maybe more. Depending on how the first kiss goes."

Rizzo grabbed a ball from the bucket next to him. "Better pucker up, cuz I'm all over it."

Joe's shrill scream and the promises of impending kisses more than made up for all the laps, push-ups, and cleaning duty he was dealt out as punishment. 

_____

"Babe I'll blow you when we get back to the hotel if you hit a home run."

Bryant hardly managed to hold back a surprised squeak. Ross shot him a funny look from his purch on the bucket, but said nothing otherwise as he looked back to the game.

"Are you serious?" Kris practically hissed out, face flushing red.

Anthony looked almost sheepish. "Yeah. I am. It's too damn hot and I just wanna be in an air conditioned room. Hopefully with your dick in my mouth."

Kris glanced around the dugout to ensure no one was listening. When he felt sure no one was paying them any mind, he leaned in to whisper into Anthony's ear.

"Only if I can return the favor." Kris felt deviant as he pulled away to survey the damage he'd done as he stood to put on his helmet and pick up a bat.

Kris couldn't help but feel prideful at the lustful look Anthony was giving him.

Kris could feel the home run brewing in his finger tips.


End file.
